


I wish for this

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awesome Misha, Exhausted jensen, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Make a wish, Multi, NightSky, danneel knows it, family life, i wish for this, sitting on a rooftop, wife and kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen's life is exhausting in the moment, but MIsha always knows how to calm him





	

Jensen was tired.

Mentally.

Normally, he could handle less sleep and busy days, knowing that he had time to relax, when he came home.

But even this domestic weekends didn't calm him down. The twins – as cute as they were – were screaming nearly the whole day. Arrow was colicky and Zep got his first tiny little teeth.

JJ was a little jealous because her siblings got more attention then she and even Danneel wasn't the sunshine she normally was.

It was frustrating and Jensen was annoyed about himself. He wanted to help Danneel with the kids, but he also wanted some time to just calm down.

Every time he came back on set, he felt less concentrated and more unsatisfied.

And then, there were the cons.

He loved meeting fans, loved being around his guys, but even this couldn't cheer him up.

 

Jensen rested on his bed, staring against the dark ceiling, when someone knocked at the door.

“Jen... it's me”; he heard the soft voice of his co-worker.

“Comin'”, Jensen answered, rolling of the bed and headed to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Misha leaning against the frame, to bottles of beer in his hand. He was smiling mischievously.

“Mish... it's. really late and...”, Jensen started, but Misha's silenced him with a short peck on his mouth.

His hand wandered to the light control where the key card was in. He took the card, pulled Jensen out of his room and closed the door.

“Come with me, Baby”; he whispered and led Jensen slowly to the door, which separated the stairs from the hallway.

Jensen wanted to protest. He wasn't in the mood for one of Misha's crazy ideas.

“Mish... it's past midnight and I am exhausted”, he mumbled, but instead heading back to his room, he followed Misha.  They walked upstairs until they stood in front of a big closed metal door.

“Dead end, huh?”

The dark haired shook his head and fished a key out of his pocket.

“How did you get that key?”

Misha smiled and unlocked the door. “I am the Overlord. No one can resist me.”

The door flung open and a cool chill of air made Jensen shiver.

 

Misha grabbed Jensen hand and led him until they where nearly at the edge of the roof top. There, he sat down, handling one of the bottles to Jensen.

“Sit down, Baby”, Misha smiled, patting on the free place next to him.

“Wait a moment.”

Jensen took a deep breath and his gaze wandered over the twinkling sea of houses, which pass seamlessly into a beautiful night sky. The sounds of the traffic were muffled, sounding like sluggish ocean waves.

With a sigh Jensen flopped on the ground, leaning his head against Misha's shoulder.

“How do you know?”

Misha chuckled, breathing a kiss on the top of Jensen head.

“I have eyes and ears, Jen. And I learn over the years to read you like an open book.”

Jensen took a sip of his bear and just inhaled the cool fresh air and felt the soft warmth of his friend next to him.

Misha stayed silent, an arm comfortingly wrapped around his lower back.

“Looking at the stars always had helped me to calm down”; he said after a while.

“When you realize that you travel in time, while watching them, you feel so insignificant. When you see their light, you probably see the past. … Millions and Billions of years ago... This is amazing and I could burst by awe.”

Jensen turned his head to see Misha observing the sky with his beautiful smile on his face.

He and the way he handled life, was so calming to Jensen.

“Look, Jen... Shooting Stars”; Misha nodded against the dark sky. “You can make a wish.”

Jensen leaned in, kissing Misha on his cheeks.

“I just wish for this, Mish.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble
> 
> Unbeta'd as usual
> 
> Feel free to leave comments or ideas for my cockles series. What are you wishing for?


End file.
